The Taste You Have
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: What happen when Videl asks Gohan for a date? Will he accept even when he loves someone else? What does Piccolo think about it? This is a GohanXPiccolo story, with some of VidelXGohan going on. The ending is a surprise so read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I owe nothing but the lemon cake I'm currently eating; if did, the DBZ story would have turned out to be very different at the end (evil look ¬¬)

That being said, this is my first PiccoloXGohan thing with some VidelXGohan issue going on. I hope you like it, my editing is not so good, I'm a little bit rusted, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writting it!

**The taste you have**

"I… I like you" began Videl as a slight blush covered her cheeks "I was wondering if you feel the same, maybe we could date…"

"Videl I…" Gohan was blushing too, but feeling kind of uncomfortable with the situation "I like you too…"

"But…?" asked Videl suspecting something out of Gohan's doubtful expression.

"Listen… I think you are an amazing girl and I DO want to date you, it's just…" Gohan shut his eyes as if trying to figure out what to say "I have this unfinished thing… something I have to put an end to before… before moving on"

He turned to watch on Videl's reaction. Of course, she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You mean, like an ex-girlfriend thing?"

"No! not at all. It's a more personal issue… something I've been postponing for a while now. I… I need to solve it before committing into a relationship" this was nonsense to her and he knew it. But telling her the truth was worse if you asked him.

"It's ok" began Videl "You said you like me right? Does that mean, you know, that you have feelings for me?"

"Videl…" Gohan didn't know what to say "Videl I feel something but also… somehow, I feel divided between what I want and what I would like; I don't know how to explain, could you just please, give me some time to think and clear up my mind?" begged Gohan.

Videl stared at him in confusion. Kami, he did look like a whole mountain fell right there on his shoulders.

"Ok" she answered; she then opened one of her capsules, revealing a small plane. "I understand, I guess" she was too proud to admit she was hurt by Gohan's words, but if you think about it, where on earth would she find such a man? I mean, a man that smart, sweet, and with no interest on her money whatsoever and with that amazing body? Waiting for him would be the only option if she wanted a chance with such a guy. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Thank you but I have to go to the Kami tower. I told Piccolo I was going to visit him today"

"Alright then" Videl gave him a short smile, a sign of her disappointment "Call when, ehm, you're ready"

"Sure"

And she left. Gohan wasn't even close to happy. The girl he wanted the most, the only human girl who knew the secrets of his father and friends, the one who understood him perfectly, just asked him for a date. And he refused. He refused! And all because of…

"Piccolo" called Gohan after finding him staring out of one of the ornate balconies in the Kami sama's tower.

"Hi kid" answered him. "Are you ok?"

"I…" Gohan doubted. Piccolo had noticed the slight blush on his cheeks, plus, he looked like a trailer just killed his puppy. "Videl asked me to date her"

Piccolo felt a sharp needle crossing right in the middle of his heart. When he regained control of himself, he spoke.

"Isn't that good news? I recall you saying that you like the girl"

"I do"

"So what did you answer her?"

"I told her that I needed some time"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow; the needle slowly removing from his heart. What was wrong with the boy? Wasn't that what he wanted for long?

"Why?"

"Because I needed to talk to you first" He looked right into Piccolo's eyes; Gohan's eyes were nearly wet with tears and his face was even redder. Piccolo looked at him for a moment, before realizing that the kid was going to say something big. A picture came into Piccolo's mind right out of Gohan's mind, and he got panicked by it "Piccolo I told her I had something to take care of… I needed to… Piccolo I like…"

"Don't" Piccolo stopped him before he could go on; the image he saw in Gohan's mind was still present "Don't speak, don't say it" Gohan was breathing fast; did Piccolo know something? "Gohan if you like that girl you should go on and tell her so, forget about everything else"

"No!" shouted Gohan with frustration "I have to tell you, I need to tell you! Otherwise I'm going to drive myself crazy!" he made a pause to get closer to his old friend "Piccolo I love you!"

And so Gohan broke. As the words came out of his mouth, tears did also. The redness of his face was a mixture of embarrassment and shaming feelings; his head was spinning and his sight of Piccolo turned blurry. Piccolo stared at him, not knowing what to say or feel.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell you, It hurt so bad" Gohan fell on one knee. The weight he had felt inside his hearth for so long had intensified, and the pain had grown.

"Gohan please stand up. Look at me" Gohan doubted for a moment, but after a few seconds did what he was told "I cannot give you what she can" he looked inside Gohan's eyes as one of his hands kindly dried the tears on the boy's cheek. The young saiyan shivered at the touch, for it wasn't rough as he expected but so soft he felt sorrow when Piccolo removed his hand from his face. "You can go on and try to have a life with her, you have become a good man after all, and I'm proud of you" he smiled at him. Gohan wasn't sure of how to react "then if you both choose to, you can marry and have a family on your own. Gohan I cannot offer you that, in fact, I can offer nothing than my loneliness, and I rather see you with somebody else than force you to share that with me"

'What on earth…' began Gohan's mind 'so he feels the same for me…'

"You… you love me too?"

"Gohan don't, stop right there. Haven't you listened?"

"But, I don't understand if you do love me why are you pushing me away?"

"Gohan"

"Is it because you don't think it right?"

"As ridiculous as it may sound, to love someone can never be wrong" Piccolo turned around to look outside a window "But there is nothing for you here with me. You have a dream, you want to become a scientist, and you have the opportunity to do so. What do you expect from me? To share such a life? Don't misunderstand me, I would do anything and give everything I have to please you but not this. Don't ask me to ruin your life"

"That's for me to decide"

"Don't you like that girl? Did you lie about that?"

"I do like her, but I've felt this for you for so long…"

"Then it's time for you to let go"

Piccolo was facing him once more. Neither of them knew what to say or to do next, although Gohan had a pretty good idea of what he wanted.

"Are you pushing me away?" he asked.

"I will always be here for you. I'm a namekian Gohan, human feelings are unusual for me; I really don't understand my feelings for you. I mean, I know I love you, but I don't know what to do with that."

"Then perhaps this might help" that being said, Gohan got close to him; he moved so fast that Piccolo was unable to move apart. Gohan surrounded his neck with his arms, and kissed him.

Piccolo's first reaction was to try to push him away, but Gohan was stronger so he failed. The hurricane of emotions he was experiencing forced him to move along with the current, to follow Gohan as he played with his lips, as he introduced his tongue inside his mouth, and soon enough an unknown feeling appeared in his heart: Piccolo felt pleasure.

After a few seconds he found himself in an embrace with Gohan, one of his hands playing with his messy black hair, deepening the kiss. As impossible as it seemed, Gohan tasted like a fresh wood on a summer sunset, while Piccolo tasted to him as fresh water form a mountain spring. They complemented each other perfectly, both flavors mixing into a new more perfect one, a perfect sunset by a spring in a forest, a perfect sweeter and more delightful taste.

When they finally parted, they were breathing fast; both were blushing, and found themselves unable to look at each other. Piccolo was the first one to talk, although he didn't do it loudly, and didn't let go of Gohan.

"I'm sorry" he said whispering and holding Gohan so closed that the young saiyan could rest his head on Piccolo's shoulder "I'm sorry for everything"

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan shyly.

"Gohan we can't be together"

"But I thought… I thought you loved me"

"Gohan" Piccolo moved away from him, standing with his back facing at Gohan "what sort of life do you expect to have with me? Will I have to wait for you at your house until you return from school? Or from work when you start that stage? Or perhaps you will come and visit me at the temple every now and then, both unable of living together? And above all, Gohan, I'm a namekian, and namekians…" he made a pause to breath before saying it, although Gohan already had an idea of what was going on inside Piccolo's mind "Namekians don't fall in love, and we certainly can't… consummate love…"

The last words came out of his mouth like blood from a painful wound. It was painful, but he knew Gohan and him were not supposed to be together. They were not even supposed to feel anything but friendship for Kami's sake!

"I know you are confused" continued Piccolo, now facing Gohan directly "I do love you Gohan, and I want you to know that I will always be here for you, I will always be your friend"

Gohan was listening and not listening at the same time. He was still trying to digest all that he heard first and trying to convince himself that it was the absolute truth. After a few minutes of silence, he began laughing. And not just laughing, but laughing like a mad man. Only after recovering from the first shock, Piccolo realized that Gohan was also crying. Gohan had to find a chair so he could sit down and calm down a bit.

"I've loved you for so long. So long…" he said burying his face in his hands "I guess I never thought of us at future, I had always assumed that you would reject me. I never expected…" a new river of tears came down his face, the feeling was oppressing his chest and his voice was faint and full of sadness "I never expected that you loved me too, let alone that after saying it you would just go away!"

"I'm not going away, I'll be right here for you, whenever you want to see me." Piccolo kneeled down next to Gohan, cleaning again with his hand the tears on his face; his touch was so gentle and warm… "I just can't start a life with you"

"What am I supposed to do now? Shall I just forget about these feelings? Should I go running after Videl? It's not fair for her! I feel like she is the consolation price!"

"Is she? I recall you saying that you really liked her. That she understood you so perfectly and that you once had this dream of marrying her"

"That was before all this happened!"

"What's different? Gohan I believe that we always knew what we felt for each other, although we never said so. We said it aloud now, so what?"

"So what? We kissed! Did that mean nothing to you?"

"It meant everything! But we are not meant for each other! You have a chance with that girl don't blow it away, we can't be together"

"Who says so?"

"I say so" Piccolo's voice faded away as he got closed to Gohan and began hugging him. Years later, Gohan would recall not having such a warm feeling as the one Piccolo gave him that day, not even his father with all his tenderness felt that way. Piccolo had such a delicate touch even when he was so tough on other people and in the battlefield. "Gohan please, do not make this harder than it is, please I beg you, just let it go"

That was it. Piccolo had a heart break too, and he was probably suppressing tears inside his eyes. He was having a hard time like Gohan and probably even harder since he was sending the love of his life to start a relationship with someone completely different. But he knew this to be right.

'Piccolo…' thought Gohan as he returned the hug 'Piccolo that was my first kiss, and you are and will always be my first love. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and trouble'

"You haven't" said Piccolo to Gohan's surprise.

"You listened to what I thought?"

'It seems that our mental link is still there' thought Piccolo, and Gohan listened.

'I love you'

'I love you too kid' Piccolo paused for a moment, then sighed and thought into Gohan's mind again 'but now you should go, it's getting dark'

"I wish there was a way"

"Me too, but I don't think there is. You know, I really believe you should just go to her, maybe not today, but when you are ready to start a new stage of your life. Let her clean the wound. And I'll be here, I will always be here for you Gohan"

'Who would clean your wound?' Thought Gohan.

'I'm a namekian, I guess it would heal by itself'

"Piccolo!" he hugged Piccolo again, and to this the namekian didn't refuse.

"Clean those tears" Piccolo ordered after they parted. "Go now"

"I will always love you" declared Gohan "always"

"I know"

They looked at each other for what seemed an eternity, their faces getting close again, their lips shyly searching for each other. Before they could stop they were kissing again, not hungrily but with such tenderness and sweetness that it hurt to think of separating. The thirst in Gohan's mount seemed to never be quenched even when Piccolo's spring water flavor was exploiting inside of him. He didn't want it to be over but knew this was the second and last kiss they would ever share. Piccolo was experiencing the same feeling, but after a few seconds he slowly separated from Gohan.

Gohan smiled at him and Piccolo returned the smile. 'Go now' Piccolo repeated in his mind. Gohan nodded and got closed to the balcony. He jumped out, and left flying. Piccolo stood there staring at him until he lost sight of his body. His view turned blurry.

"Piccolo san" he heard the voice of Dende behind "Are you alright?"

Piccolo raised a hand to his face, trying to dry the tears but they just wouldn't get away. It took all his will to put himself together before answering Dende.

"I'm fine; I need to be left alone"

"I'm sitting here" said Dende, sitting on the floor next to Piccolo "and I am going to meditate. Why don't you join me? It might help you to clear up your mind"

"Did you hear…"

"Only if you want me to answer yes, finish the question"

Piccolo looked at Dende sitting next to him. If he heard anything, he would not say; right now it seemed to him that Dende's only intention was to give him company and support.

"You have become a very bossy Kami sama" answered Piccolo, sitting on the floor with a sad smile on his face.

"Really? Oh well, let us not talk about it, let's meditate" Piccolo chuckled.

'Thank you Dende' thought Piccolo. Later on, Dende could have sworn he saw a small tear falling down Piccolo's cheek while meditating. But then again, he would deny seeing it, just as he denied listening anything.

Gohan on the other hand stopped by a lake to drink some water and wash his face; he was still crying. After putting himself together, he decided to go to Videl's house instead of his. He had to be sure…

Due to the hour (it was nearly ten o'clock) he decided to go directly to her balcony instead of knocking at the door. He arrived softly, not making any noise. He saw her sitting in front of her looking glass, brushing gently her hair.

"Videl…" he whispered.

"Who's there? Gohan?" she asked a little surprised by his sudden arrival "Gohan is everything…"

Videl could not finish the phrase. He shortened the distance between them and soon enough he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her gently. Videl's eyes widened before closing them. She was all in all confused, but she was not going to let go the chance of kissing him. The lights on her room were low, the atmosphere romantic since a fresh wind entered through the opened doors that led to the balcony, softly moving the curtains; she just had a bath, and smelled so sweet… She let go and again someone was moving along with Gohan, who was now deepening the kiss by placing his hand on the back of Videl's head, playing with her slightly short black hair. The playing that Gohan's tongue did inside her mouth made her moan in pleasure, and Gohan followed. She tasted very different from Piccolo, with a sweet but also bitter taste, just like wild strawberries. Yes, she tasted just like wild strawberries! another taste that fusion perfectly with his own forest summer sunset taste; but she was so different. She was shorter than Piccolo, and felt so delicate in Gohan's arms that he was afraid of breaking her body.

When they finally parted, Videl was violently blushing, not knowing whether to look at him in the eye or just look away.

"Gohan, tell me, why?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure"

"Be sure of what?" Videl's heart was beating fast, partly because of the excitement, and partly because she was kind of afraid of Gohan's sudden change; that didn't seem like him, I mean, rushing into her room in the middle of the night to passionately kiss her? That wasn't like him at all! Not that she didn't like it though.

"Videl I want to date with you, you know, I want to know you better, and perhaps, in time, be your boyfriend" Gohan's heart was beating fast; he didn't know whether this was the right thing to do or not, but if he had the chance to have her as a girlfriend why not give it a try?

"What happen to your unfinished thing?"

"I've made my choice, Videl, and I would like to hear yours"

"I really want to date you!" exclaimed the girl throwing herself to Gohan's arms "but please" she continued "don't come to my place so late at night, I don't think my father would approve of you coming in the middle of the night and see me in my pajamas"

That's when for the first time Gohan noticed her wearing. He looked down to watch the girl between his arms only to have a glimpse of her white milky-white breasts; she was wearing a black and really tiny baby doll. He blushed violently, his heart went crazy inside his chest and he began chuckling nervously. He let her and began walking (or better said 'stumbling') towards the balcony.

"Yes, right! ah… so ahm, I think I should better go now, you know"

"Yes" she was having fun with Gohan's reaction.

"Well, can I call oh God!" he yelled as he hit a lamp to the floor while trying his gracious escape "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" said Videl giggling, her arms were now crossed, covering her breasts "you can call me in the morning"

"Really? Ah, ok, I'll call you then. Ehm… So… Bye"

"Bye Gohan"

Gohan left the house so fast he lost sight of it in matter of seconds. He was still nervous and confused, and left Videl all the same. While flying he thought of his day, trying to figure out if his feelings for Videl were nearly as intense as the ones he felt for Piccolo. He felt that pain inside his chest again, but somehow he knew he was doing the best for both of them. He sighed, took a deep breath, and landed next to his house door. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. The memory of Piccolo kissing him made him blush, but the picture of Videl wearing that baby doll made him blush even more. He opened his door. This wasn't the best time to make a choice about his romantic life; everything was so fresh and intense. He decided to think about it in the morning; after all, he was doing what he wanted to do from the beginning right?

Right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There you have it, I hope you liked it, if not anyway leave a review! I'm thinking about continuing the story, so please write a review if you want me to write some more and your ideas on it. Than you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: If Only They Knew

Hello again! Finally, after a very long time, chapter two is here. It is kind of different from my first, but trust me, it will get better as the story goes on. I would like to thank all of you readers, followers and reviewers for your continued support, and I hope you keep enjoying this story as much as you did with the first chapter.

I don't own any of Dragon Ball characters, nor movies, nor series.

**Chapter 2**

**If Only They Knew…**

Nearly three months later Gohan was lying on his room's floor, staring motionless at the beige ceiling. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't study, and wouldn't drink any water. He wouldn't even talk about anything to anybody. He would just stay there until death came by to pick him up. He just decided that.

But that would happen only if assuming that Death itself would come by to claim him, of course. He was half sayian after all, so death would take a long time to come by, and since he already had breakfast he could probably remain on the floor for the next three days without dying.

Painful. It was extremely painful.

He might as well try stop breathing. That might work.

"Gohan" he heard his father shouting while knocking at the door "Gohan?"

When Goku got no answer, he decided to step in. He had felt the sudden changes on his son's ki for the past months, but he merely thought it was because of the excitement he felt for his new and first girlfriend. Now he wasn't so sure; Gohan wasn't eating properly, he wouldn't chat with him as he used to, and worst of all, he didn't even focus on his homework, which was something he had learned to enjoy over the years. All of it was absolutely unlike him.

This day was no exception for such a weird behavior. He ate very little at breakfast, excused himself, he went to wash his teeth, and then, all he could sense of his son was his failing attempts to turn off his ki. When he opened the door, he found Gohan at the floor, staring to nothing, and his ki lowering to a dramatic zero percent.

"Gohan?" asked Goku, not really understanding what his elder son was doing "Gohan, what are you doing?"

Gohan sighed. Of course that would happen! He lived with his parents and little brother. Sooner or later his not-very-suicidal attempts would be frustrated.

"Nothing really" he said almost whispering "meditating"

"Ok…" answered Goku, not really convinced of his son's affirmations "but, why don't you just sit in that… how does Piccolo call it? Lotus position I guess"

Gohan shivered slightly, reacting to Piccolo's name. Goku didn't notice this, but he did notice the slight rising of his ki, only for a second, and then faded away as Gohan regained composure.

"Son, did anything happen between Piccolo and you?" Gohan froze.

"Em… no, nothing at all… why do you ask?" answered nervously, sitting on the floor.

"Well, why didn't you invite him to Goten's birthday party? You always go and invite him first before anybody else"

"Well… I assumed he might not want to come" Gohan was flustered. Goku sat next to him, tracing his son's movements as if to expecting something.

"He always does, whenever you invite him"

"Well…" he was trapped and he knew it.

"You haven't visit him since you started dating Videl"

Damn Goku! How did he notice?

"If anything happened between you two, you should talk about it, because it is troubling you, and I don't like to see you so depress son, it is so unlike you"

"De… depressed? Who said I'm depressed I'm not…"

"Gohan, you haven't eaten like you usually do" his father interrupted him "you barely sleep, and you don't focus on training. I thought it was because of the girl, but…"

Goku stopped. He saw Gohan burying his face in his knees, and didn't know what to think about that.

"Gohan, what happened?"

"Nothing…" he barely whispered.

Goku sighed. He had never seen his son in such distress; should it be better to go and talk to Piccolo? But what if Gohan found out? Would he forgive him for sneaking into his problems?

"Gohan, do you want me to go and talk to him?"

"What no! don't do that!"

Gohan raised his head without thinking. When he realized what he had done, it was too late. Goku was staring at his red face, and the small tears that were falling down his soft cheeks. He knew now, for sure, that whatever happened between those two wasn't just a small argument.

"Gohan… son if you don't talk to me I can't help you"

"I… I can't talk about it…" replied Gohan, burying his face between his knees again.

"Why? Son, is this because of the feelings you have for him?"

'WHAT!' sounded the alarm in Gohan's head. 'No, no he doesn't know, no one knows…' Gohan raised his redden face to his father. Goku had that sort of hard expression that he only showed when he was serious about something.

"What… I don't know what you mean…"

Goku sighed. Of course he would deny it, he has being doing so for years.

"Son, I've noticed the way you look at him the way you talk to him…"

"No… no it's not…" Gohan gulped. If his father had notice, and we are talking about Goku here so, did anybody else noticed? Was he that obvious? Was this a good moment to confess his father he had kissed his namekian mentor and that he loved him beyond reason? Could he trust that Goku wouldn't say anything to anybody?

"Son, you can trust me" Goku smiled to his child, for he looked like a child now. Gohan doubted for a few seconds about telling him what happened, but finally decided to tell the truth against his better judgment.

"Dad… dad I… the reason I've been so sad is… is that I am confused. I love Videl, but I love…"

"GOKU! GET DOWNSTAIRS I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!" yelled Chichi downstairs.

"Just a moment!" yelled Goku back.

"You should go dad" Goku stared at his son and knew the moment had gone away. He sighed and stood up.

"We can talk later" he said to Gohan "but son, you should go talk to Piccolo. I'll tell your mother you would be out. Be back in time for the party" and with that, Goku left, leaving Gohan with a hard choice to take.

It took him a few minutes to digest what just happened: his father, Goku, knew about his feelings for Piccolo. How crazy was that! And he gave him permission to go and visit him! Was that really happening? Was that a dream?

Either way he decided to move and check on his former mentor. He knew he shouldn't go; he knew Piccolo wouldn't like it, but he couldn't care less. As he left his house and flew towards the Kami tower, tears began to fall down his cheeks. He was afraid that Piccolo would reject him.

As he put a step on the floating land he could feel Piccolo's ki rising nervously. He knew he had arrived, and if he had not come outside to greet him, that meant he had chosen not to. Gohan began walking towards the building when he heard a familiar voice.

"He is hiding from you, you know" whispered Dende behind him "I don't think he's ready to receive any visits, he's locked up himself in the meditation chamber for a few days now, that way" continued, pointing out to a small hallway that Gohan had never paid attention to before.

"What do you mean, 'hiding from me'?" he inquired.

"Well, I think you know what I mean" Dende answered, holding his staff with both his hands "I'll be around if you need me". He smiled at Gohan and then moved to the edge of the floating temple, staring down into the world. Gohan felt confused for a few seconds, but then recovered and began walking towards the pointed direction.

He walked through that hallway until he reached a large wooden door. It was decorated with lotuses images, and some other flowers he didn't recognize. He wondered for a few seconds whether to knock or not, but then thought it meaningless, since Piccolo probably knew he was there already.

When Gohan opened the door, he was amazed. There was a waterfall falling from the center of the roof to the floor, which was like a large pool, with four white stone roads, all leading to the center, where the waterfall was falling. Then Gohan realized that the waterfall was actually falling in a perfect circle, surrounding the center of the room, which was a round rock with a pink pillow on it that remanded dry. Next thing he noticed was that there was a wall missing in front of him; the room was round, but the front part was merely a few columns, so a fresh wind came in, and there was a nice view of the clouds around the Kami tower. He looked better to the waterfall. Inside this curtain of water, and above the pillow, Piccolo was floating. He was in a lotus position, and his back was facing the door.

Gohan's heart stopped for what seemed an eternity. He wasn't sure if it would be better to call him or merely clear his throat to catch his attention. He decided to go on the second.

But Piccolo didn't answer. He didn't even move.

Gohan began walking towards him.

"Don't" said Piccolo's hard voice "Don't get closer kid" he said without moving.

"Piccolo" Gohan said, holding his tears back "Piccolo, we need to talk. I can't live like this anymore, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even… I can't even enjoy the time I spend with Videl. You have to understand, I like her a lot, but nothing more, I… I don't love her Piccolo, I love you!"

Piccolo didn't turn to face him. He remained with his back facing Gohan, and didn't even answer. Gohan felt his heart falling apart in small pieces, and this didn't escape Piccolo's ki's perception. Piccolo was suffering too, but what could he do? They were not meant to love each other like that, they were not meant to do that!

"Piccolo please answer me" Gohan begged, falling to his knees and fully crying now "I can't live like this, I just can't"

The kid's sobbing finally made him turn. Piccolo stood up on the pillow at the center of the waterfall, and faced the kid through the water. He was struggling with his feelings, but couldn't manage the sudden impulse to get close to Gohan, to hug him, to ask for forgiveness.

Using his ki, he moved the curtain of water apart so he wouldn't get wet, and began walking towards Gohan. He leaned towards him, and Gohan couldn't handle it anymore. He threw himself to Piccolo's arms, forcing a long waited embrace. Piccolo didn't refuse at first, but then made an effort to push Gohan away. Placing his green hands on Gohan's shoulders, he forced the kid to look at him in the eye.

"Gohan, listen, you have to understand, we can't be together" Piccolo's voice was braking as he spoke. His heart was breaking at every word, but he felt that he had to do it, he had to tell him "Gohan I… I think I have a solution"

"A solution?" asked Gohan "You can't solve love, Piccolo, love is not a decease" he said with a tone that showed indignation.

"No, I didn't mean that… not like that" he whispered to him "Gohan I've been collecting the Dragon Balls" he stopped for air "I'm missing only the four stars', the one your father has…"

"And what do you plan to do with them?" Gohan asked. He secretly was expecting to hear that Piccolo would turn himself into a woman, or into a sayian and turn him into a female sayian, or something like that. He wouldn't have minded to be a woman, as long as he could be with him, but he knew Piccolo wasn't going to suggest such a thing.

"I'm going to ask Shen Long…" Piccolo took a deep breath "to stop this pain, to… erase these feelings from our hearts"

Gohan went speechless. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the one the falling water produced. He stared at Piccolo with a sudden disbelief face, and stood up to get apart from him.

"I… I can't believe you!" Gohan yelled "I mean… why? Why would you do such a thing? Instead of being with me… are you really so ashamed of us? Of our feelings for each other?" rage tears began to fall down his cheeks. He was now staring at Piccolo with such fury in his eyes that Piccolo felt pain on his heart. Gohan had never stared at him like that.

"This is not meant to be, Gohan, you must understand…"

"No! I won't hear it!" Gohan began walking to the door. Piccolo felt panic.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing up.

"To do something I should have done long ago!" He yelled again.

"Gohan!"

The kid opened the door and flew to the sky. Piccolo wasn't sure of how to proceed. What was Gohan going to do? Go and hide the last dragon ball? Or perhaps…

"Gohan!" he screamed as he went off flying, trying to reach the kid.

At the look out, another namekian stood next to the edge, staring into the distance.

"It was time already" he murmured to himself, smiling "Let's see how this turns out".

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, next will come as soon as possible with new and really uncomfortable situations! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Tell You Something

Yes! It's not a dream, chapter 3 has finally arrived! I'm so sorry for the long wait, many thing have happened that made it impossible to update before. But now, here it is! I tried really hard to get characters into their actual personalities so the story would feel more natural. I hope I achieved that goal. Please, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Let Me Tell You Something**

Piccolo was flying as fast as possible behind Gohan; his heart was pounding so fast he could barely breathe and despite the wind surrounding his body, he felt he was sweating. He secretly expected not to catch Gohan though.

After what felt like forever, he noticed that Gohan stopped a few miles ahead of him. He got there quickly, and found him facing directly at him.

"Gohan"

"Piccolo I… I'm sorry"

"You don't have to…"

"No, I am sorry, and you need to know why" Gohan's face was blushing violently as he got closer and closer. Piccolo did not move.

As Gohan nearly touched his face with his own, Piccolo could feel his smell like the last time they hugged; Gohan had a particular smell, so sweet and yet so intense that drove him mad whenever they got closer. Piccolo felt how his will was breaking with every inch the kid stole from them, and how hopeless he became when Gohan placed a hand on his green face, and then the other, and then…

He couldn't resist it, Gohan was going too slow. The distance between them disappeared when Piccolo placed his lips on Gohan's, his hands wandering fast through the young saiyan's body and hair, finally allowing himself to quench the thirst that he had felt for three long months, ever since the last kiss they shared. Gohan was lost in the moment also; that flavor, that fresh water flavor that he missed so much, so bad…

As they felt each other's tongues it occurred to Gohan that his decision of dating Videl was so wrong; he belonged to Piccolo's arms, to his taste, to his will. He shivered and moaned to every single touch, to every movement the namekian made. He needed more.

Finally moving away, both gasping, they felt relieved as well as guilty. They couldn't look at each other this time, but merely recovered some air looking away.

"Gohan, what did you expect to happen out of this?"

"Just the thing that actually happened. I wanted to kiss you so bad"

Piccolo turned to face him. That kid… no, that young man before him was trying to tell him something, to tell him how much he needed him, and that he had felt more than friendship for many years. Piccolo himself had felt that also, but he convinced himself that Gohan was better off without knowing his true feelings, and more recently, he was sure that Gohan would be happier with a woman rather than with him. Now, he wasn't so sure.

They landed. Inside the forest, they stared at each other for a while before Gohan spoke.

"Piccolo sama" he mumbled.

"_Piccolo sama" a little voice echoed in Piccolo's mind. There was once a boy who repeated those very same words for him, many years ago. "Piccolo sama, do you think my dad is ok? I mean, I know he is dead but still…"_

_Piccolo turned to see the thirteen years old boy next to him, meditated for a moment, and then answered in a gentle voice "Your father is the strongest man that has ever existed. Wherever he is, you can be sure he is fine… as long as he gets to train of course. Don't trouble yourself with those thoughts kid"_

"_You are probably right" Gohan smiled at him. "Thank you Piccolo sama". As usual, Gohan finished his sentence with a long hug. Piccolo didn't like those long hugs at first, but he got used to them as years passed by. Now, he actually liked that contact with the kid._

"Piccolo sama I…"

_Another voice echoed in Piccolo's head again, this time not so long ago, back at the moment when the last battle was over, with Goku back in life again, and with a teenager Gohan calling his name._

"_Piccolo sama, I was wondering…" Gohan began, hesitating._

"_Yes kid?"_

"_You know… they told me… no, forget it, it's nothing" Gohan had turned his head in a different direction, just for Piccolo not to see his blushing face._

"_You should not bring up subjects you are not willing to discuss kid"_

"_I know… well… they told me that… you reacted quite badly when they told you I was dead… I mean I wasn't dead but of course you didn't know that at the time…"_

_Piccolo held his breath for a second. After a careful thought, he finally answered "That was because I care about you, but you already know that"_

"_Yes I know… it's just… I mean, how much?"_

"_How much what?" Gohan began walking in front of Piccolo, calculating his words._

"_How much do you care about me?"_

_Without looking at Gohan directly, Piccolo took a deep breath and spoke "I'll do whatever is necessary to keep you safe, to spare you pain… even losing my own life would mean nothing to me if I can keep you alive and happy"_

_Piccolo noticed late the implications of his words. After the first impression that they produced on them both, he continued "but you know that already"_

"_Yeah… of course" answered Gohan nervously. Nothing else was said until it was time to depart, Piccolo towards the Kami temple and Gohan home. They exchanged a friendly hug and parted._

"Piccolo sama, I…"

"Stop right there" spoke Piccolo, and his voice echoed with such pain that Gohan couldn't say another word. "I can't let you do this Gohan. We don't belong to each other. This was a mistake"

"A mistake?" asked Gohan hesitating.

"Gohan, I've known you since you are a very young child, I've seen you… I can't let you ruin your life… I've been like a second fa…"

"No! NO!" yelled Gohan "you shut up! This is not bad, this is not wrong! The only thing that is wrong is you trying to… why are you doing this? Shut up… Don't you see? I've been in love with you probably since we fought Cell! That's why I always wore your uniform instead of my father's, and is also the 'why' to spend so much time with you… why can't you understand?"

Piccolo froze. What was he suppose to do? What was he suppose to say? Gohan would refuse to listen…

"Gohan, you must understand, what do you want to get from this? Your parents will never approve our relationship, and neither will our friends…"

"Wait what?" Gohan was carefully thinking on everything that Piccolo just said to him, and found something that tasted a bit like hope in between his words "What did you say?"

"That you have to understand why we can't be together"

"No no, the other thing" Gohan moved closer to Piccolo, almost cornering him against a tree "You said… they would never approve… 'our relationship?'"

"Well… I suppose I might have said something like that…"

"You actually said that! Oh Kami! You actually believe there is something between us! You want to be with me!"

"Gohan you are missing the point!"

"This is the point! Don't you see? We've been in love of each other for Kami knows how long! It's time for us to be together"

"And how do you suppose that is going to happen?"

"We could leave, far away! Off to some place where we could be truly together, maybe to Namekusei!"

"Gohan stop this madness!"

Gohan remained still for a moment. He was smiling now, pretty aware that Piccolo had lost this battle.

"I am not going to stop"

Piccolo took a deep breath. He knew he had screw things up already, so he tried to think of a better solution.

"You came to me today with yet another purpose. What was it?"

"What?" Gohan thought hard before he could remember "Oh right! It's Goten's birthday! But don't change the subject, you must know, I'm not giving up on this!"

"Fine!" Piccolo, turned around. Secretly, deep in the caves of his heart, he was smiling as well. Though the severe look on his face might have shown otherwise, he desired to stay next to Gohan forever. He sighed, and then spoke again. "Let's go to the party. Let us not talk about it anymore…"

"But…!"

"Hush that!" he spoke so severely that Gohan remained still more than necessary. "Don't say anything to anybody about this, and stay away from me the whole time. I'll be waiting for you at the kami tower tomorrow morning, at dawn. And we will talk some more then…"

Gohan felt a warm feeling crossing trough his chest; before he could say anything else, he just nodded and Piccolo began his way to Goku's house, flying through the sky, wondering about his next move. He was scared, so scared. Was this really a good idea? What was he going to say to Gohan? The kid would not leave the subject behind so easily.

Gohan on the other hand, was radiant. He knew he had to hide his feelings for the time being, but was now sure that it would be a small price to pay for what would come. Hopefully, Piccolo would agree to move with him to another planet, another system, far away…

Far, far away…

Did you like it? Please leave a review! I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will come as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!


End file.
